Judith Powell
Judge Powell is a recurring character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case. She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy) and In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy) outside her role as a judge. Profile Powell is the 37-year-old Grimsborough judge with light red hair and green eyes. She dons a standard judge's robe over a white shirt. Furthermore, she sports red nail polish and a golden necklace depicting the scales of justice. Events of Criminal Case Color Me Murdered During the investigation into Marcus Butler's murder, Judge Powell visited the police station, asking if her daughter, Olive, really sent insulting messages to the victim. When Jones said that she did, Judge Powell immediately scolded her daughter for her behavior, authorizing the player to investigate Olive's involvement in the investigation. Before leaving, Gloria suggested that Olive babysit her son Carter to make up for her actions. After Jones and the player arrested Haruki Kato for the murder, Judge Powell sentenced him to 19 years in prison. After the trial, Gloria told the player that Olive and Carter had gone missing. They eventually found out that Olive had taken Carter to the Kraken pub to play board games, then to the Xerdan ruins to explore, and finally to Marcus's studio to draw their adventures. After they were found, Judge Powell visited the station to apologize to Gloria and the player for Olive's behavior, saying that she was going to keep a close eye on her daughter. Death in My Hand After Zoe Kusama was remanded in custody, pending a thorough psychiatric evaluation for the murder of Dr Ernesto Vega, Zoe divulged her regained memories to Chief Parker and the player, saying that DreamLife used her, as well as other people she had been searching for when she was a social worker, for experiments. And then, Zoe was able to escape the dome. She told the team that when escaping, she had grabbed a box of papers about the experiment, but she had lost them in the sewer tunnel, prompting the team to go to the sewer tunnel for the papers. Later, Chief Parker and the player managed to find the DreamLife document about the experiment that Zoe has lost. However, per Amir, it mentioned nothing of human experimentation. Afterwards, Chief Parker and the player decided to petition Judge Powell to shut DreamLife down, but she said she needed more evidence than Zoe's testimony to prove the existence of human experimentation and shut DreamLife down. In Cold Blood After Rosie Summers was found out to be the killer of Wendy Stokes, Judge Powell came to the station and asked the team to find more evidence of the extent of Rosie's criminal responsibility before her trial was held, as her account was really strange. The team then agreed with Judge Powell and started to find out what exactly was done to her. Later, along with finding out that Rosie was sedated and administered the drug Protozane, which inhibited her emotions, explaining the calmness she felt during the murder; the team also discovered that the disastrous city earthquake was caused by DreamLife. With enough evidence, the team went straight to Judge Powell to petition her for a warrant to shut down DreamLife. After telling the team that Rosie was not responsible for her actions and would undergo a rehabilitation program instead of a prison sentence, Judge Powell authorized the team to search the dome, seize the drugs, and arrest Rozetta Pierre. Sentences Trivia *Judge Powell is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *In In Cold Blood, Judge Powell's (quasi-)suspect profile has some changes: **Her height changes from 5'4" to 5'5". **Her age changes from 37 to 42. **Her blood type changes from AB+ to A-. Case appearances Gallery JudgePowellConspiracy.png|Judge Powell, as she appeared in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy). JudgePowellConspiracyC266.png|Judge Powell, as she appeared in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy). OPowellConspiracy.png|Olive Powell, Judge Powell's daughter. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Judges Category:Quasi-suspects